Zach vs the son
It was a one wholesome day, but not for Zach...he knew what happened. What HE did! but he didn't felt anything, he wanted to continue his revenge, revenge for what they did. They killed his wife, Emma Logan. He wants people to feel his pain, so he walked in the forest when suddently, he heard a voice: "turn around."Zach turned only to see the son himself. Zach remarked "Get out of here kid. Your family is gone and you're not getting it back." The son said " But you've killed many more and I won't accept that. Fight me for dominance over Specky Woods." Zach pulled out his knife and gun in the blink of an eye, pistol loaded and knife sharpened to the finest. Before the battle began, Zach said : "I'm fighting for my own lives ones too. I'm fighting for Emma." The son instantly teleported behind and got a shot off. Zach circles around, swooping back and fourth, stabbing each time. The son launches Zach a good distance. Zach luckily held on to a tree with his knife. Then he jumped down onto the son, he felt the pain in the son's arm. Zach then made use of his gun and shot the son while running backwards. The son teleported behind him, grabbing him and throwing him. Zach then remarked "I WONT LET YOU GET IT YOUR WAY AGAIN! AGAIN AND AGAIN IN EVERY PLAY THROUGH OF CAMPING TWO I DIE... TO YOU! BUT NOW I'VE BROUGHT COMPANY!" The hotel monster grappled on to the son, letting Zach jump up and stab him. The son was half dead, but there was still hope. The son teleported behind the hotel robot, unwiring it and throwing it at Zach. Zach yelled "You won't win again! I'll show you what I'm made of!" The son calmy said " Just face it. It's inevitable for you to lose." Then Zach sharpened his knife on the disfuncional hotel monster. Then he said. "I'm Zach Nolan and I can kill who ever I want." Zach lunged at the son but was blocked by the powered off hotel robot. He landed on the grassy floor of Specky Woods, only to not be able to move his hands. He was arrested. Zach yelled at the son "You won this round too! Good for you! But I'll be back! Back for more revenge!" A Month Later..... The son speaks with the newest camping group explaining that Zach no longer haunts the woods. One kids wanders off into the trees. Zach comes out of a bush saying "HERES ZACHY!" and screaming was heard. The son said "Wait a minute campers. Zach's back for more..." And thats how Camping 3 started. The end. (Thank you kind person for completing this because I forgot about it, lol. But next time, I'm gonna try to make my own sequel to this that will be completed, anyone's free to fix my crappy grammar lol.) You're welcome if you don't know, my account is Almighty Extraterra.